crossover_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour
The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour is a television crossover film trilogy set between the universes of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Fairly OddParents. The film series consists of the following: a first film of the same name as this series, a second titled The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide and a third, The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators. The films premiered on Nickelodeon between 2004 and 2006 and were subsequently released to home video. The specials combine traditional animation and CGI. Films Further information: The Fairly OddParents and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) '' Struggling with his science project, Timmy Turner ("The Fairly OddParents") wishes that he could be sent to the best laboratory in any universe. When his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, offer him this wish, Timmy is sent to Retroville, the fictional universe of child prodigy Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) who's sent to Dimmsdale, Timmy's universe, when he activates a device designed by Cosmo and Wanda. As they attempt to return to their respective settings, the characters make friends with the various side characters that are not of their own universe, and Timmy becomes attracted to Jimmy's classmate, Cindy Vortex. A defect with Goddard, Jimmy's robotic dog, dooms both characters at the same time. ''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour II: When Nerds Collide! (2006) Timmy and Jimmy enter each other's worlds for a second time, both wanting to ask Cindy out to their school dance celebrating Friday the 13th. In an attempt to gain Cindy's affections, the two engage in a battle of smarts that sends Timmy and his friends to Dimmsdale. As Jimmy seeks to prove that Timmy is a fraudulent scientist, Cosmo and Wanda struggle to keep their existence a secret in Retroville. Professor Calamitous (of Jimmy's universe) unleashes a surge of anti-fairies from Dimmsdale that threaten their Earth's rotation, and head fairy Jorgen of Timmy's universe gets angered by Timmy's friends and their manipulation of fairy magic.< The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour III: The Jerkinators! (2006) In their third and final encounter, Timmy and Jimmy make amends while trying to defeat the enemies from their own universes—including a monster that they concoct together-accidentally rejecting their respective friends in the process, including Cindy. Initially, they are unable to make the monster evil enough to fight them properly, but when they succeed, he absorbs Cosmo and Wanda's magic and Jimmy's intelligence, and begins destroying both children's universes. Production Each film in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour series combines the 2D hand-drawing traditional animation of The Fairly OddParents and the 3D computer-generated imagery animation of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. This blending of animation techniques was a technical challenge for the studios responsible for both series, according to Keith Alcorn—director of the Jimmy Neutron production company DNA Productions Cast Further information: List of Jimmy Neutron characters and List of The Fairly OddParents characters * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Schoolgirl * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Daran Norris as Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo, Mr. Turner, and Jorgen Von Strangle * Susan Blakeslee as Wanda, Anti-Wanda, and Mrs. Turner * Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat * Grey DeLisle as Vicky and Principal Waxelplax * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron * Megan Cavanagh as Judy Neutron * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker * Dee Bradley Baker as Sanjay, Elmer, and Binky Abdul * Jim Ward as Tour Guide and Chet Ubetcha * Faith Abrahams as Francis * Kevin Michael Richardson as Morgan Freeman * Tim Curry as Professor Calamitous * Jeff Garlin as Villain ("Shirley") * Jeff Bennett as Fairy Guard #2 (uncredited) and Dr. Moist * Nic Nagel as Fairy Gard and Anti-Fairy Walla Gallery 3B46C43D-75BB-4243-81BD-2E401FFA4CA0.jpeg|The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour poster FD5B1503-D435-493C-93A6-8554DFB7B191.jpeg|The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour II: When Nerds Collide! poster BC0BAFC5-7E12-4A13-9F4C-709C56F310EB.jpeg|The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour III: The Jerkinators! poster Release and reception According to Variety, the first film was seen by nearly five million viewers on its Nickelodeon premiere, on May 7, 2004.5 Terry Kelleher of People gave the first film three stars out of four, calling it a "blast of creativity" although hard to follow.6 The Washington Post similarly gave it praise.7 The network considered it a success.8 The second film, aired January 16, 2006, was seen by nearly 5.5 million viewers, according to The New York Times.9 The third and final film aired July 21, 2006.3 See also * List of films broadcast by Nickelodeon * List of Nickelodeon crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Crossovers